Tout pour moi
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Il pleut dehors, le temps est froid, glaciale même. Le temps est triste tout comme son cœur. Lily souffre, Severus sombre dans les ténèbres et elle refuse d'y croire. Car y croire, c'est ne pas renoncer à des années d'amitié… Pour Do'


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Cet OS est pour ma Do' d'amour, pour son anniversaire ! J'espère bien que ça te plaira. J'ai essayé de m'imaginer comment c'était passé l'amitié de Severus et Lily, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal !**

**Bonne lecture !**

La pluie tombait doucement dehors et, assise sur les marches de l'escalier, protégé par le toit, une jolie rousse de dernière année écoutait le bruit de l'eau tombant du ciel tout en l'observant avec attention. Genoux rapproché vers son corps, son regard se perdait vers le parc de Poudlard, sur ses grands arbres mouillés et cet océan de terre rendu boueuse. Nous étions en mai 1978 et l'année scolaire allait bientôt prendre fin, déjà. Qui savait se qui se passerait une fois que Poudlard ne serait rendu qu'un lointain souvenir après tout? Pas elle, pas la belle Lily Evans. Le ciel était noir et orageux, cela était un reflet des temps à venir, elle en avait conscience. Un peu trop.

Le sol était froid malgré l'épaisseur des vêtements qui le séparait de sa peau, le temps se faisait froid depuis quelques jours, empêchant les élèves de profiter du parc et de son soleil. Ses doigts tracèrent un nom sur la pierre froide puis elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. D'un geste de la main, elle éparpilla la poussière pour faire disparaître le nom. Une personne s'assit à ses côté et, soupirant, sa tête se posa sur son épaule sans même regarder qui c'était.

-Dis, est-ce qu'on peut figer le temps et revivre notre septième année toute notre vie?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais Lily, penses-y un peu, tu voudrais vraiment supporter Servilus toute ta vie, le voir tous les jours? Tu es maso?

-Sirius, arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

Elle vint pour se lever quand elle réalisa qu'il savait très bien ce à quoi elle était en train de penser, regardant le paysage glauque qui s'offrait à elle. Elle soupira. La rousse ne savait pas trop quoi penser, Severus était son meilleur ami avant même qu'elle ne soit entrée à Poudlard, il était celui qui lui avait avoué être une sorcière, celui qui avait été là pour elle, son complice de longue date. Tout ça était en train de partir en coup de vent… Elle savait que pour elle, il ne déciderait jamais de ne pas rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres, il ne rêvait que de ça depuis au moins deux bonnes années maintenant. Pourtant, elle avait essayé, un peu trop même. Elle avait pilé sur son amour propre pour lui ! Ce qui lui avait porté des mauvais côtés mais aussi des bons, tout de même…

C'était sa faute si elle sortait avec James après tout… Tout était de sa faute ! Sans lui, des tas de choses auraient étés différentes, peut-être même que sa sœur n'aurait pas prit aussi mal sa condition sans lui. Oui, c'était beau rêver mais parfois, elle se disait que, si il ne l'avait pas mis autant à part étant enfant, alors peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été si aigri. Oui, si voler sur les balançoires ou jouer dans l'herbe serait resté une activité faite avec elle, elle ne la détesterait pas autant. À chaque été, quand Lily revenait, le regard de Pétunia était toujours un peu plus dédaigneux. Il était pire quand la jeune rouquine arrivait un sourire aux lèvres, riant avec Severus. Peut-être que, sans lui, elle ne l'aurait pas perdue aussi vite !

Elle savait que ça aurait été pareil, ou presque. Oui, peut-être bien que la peinture aurait été un peu plus longue avant de montrer une femme pleine de haine mais le résultat final aurait été le même. Sa sœur, c'était peut-être un peu trop en mettre sur son dos. Il le méritait bien pourtant ! Toute son adolescence, sa vie avait tourné autour de lui. Ses amis ne l'avaient jamais aimé, le regardant tout aussi dédaigneusement que sa sœur le faisait. Personne ne l'aimait, il n'y avait qu'elle pour voir le bon qui avait en lui… Parce qu'elle était la seule personne a qui il le montrait, aussi. Il n'avait jamais su faire avec les autres, ni même avec elle…

-Arrête de penser à lui, il n'en a rien à faire de toi ma jolie, tu le sais très bien.

-C'est faux et c'est toi qui le sais. C'est de votre faute s'il est devenu comme ça aujourd'hui !

-Notre faute?

-Oui !

Elle avait envie de pleurer alors que ses deux émeraudes étaient plantées dans ceux orages de son ami. Severus avait eu une enfance difficile, son père était violent autant avec lui qu'avec sa mère, n'aimant pas ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Les autres enfants ne le regardaient pas, lui avec ses vêtements ridicules et ses cheveux bien trop gras. Puis elle était arrivée dans sa vie, elle qui découvrait un monde nouveau, elle tellement souriante et joviale, tout se qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Elle lui avait offert la chose la plus précieuse du monde, son amitié. Pourtant, dès qu'ils furent arrivés à la gare pour partir à Poudlard, elle vit de ses propres yeux tous le mal que les autres pouvaient lui faire. Entre autre, et surtout, Sirius Black et James Potter.

Chaque jour, elle les voyait lui rendre la vie dure et c'était son cœur qui se durcissait au fur et à mesure des moqueries dont il était la cible. Des mots ou des sortilèges, personne ne l'aimait. Potter et Black étaient les premiers à le mettre plus bas que terre, sans cesse, ils se donnaient corps et âmes pour lui pourrir la vie. Ce, pendant cinq longues années. C'était à cause des autres que sa haine pour la vie humaine et sa soif de vengeance lui avait rongé le cœur. À force que les autres lui fassent du mal, ce mot était devenu sa seule raison de vivre. Enfin, avec elle…

-Vous ne l'avez pas lâché ! Il ne vous avait jamais rien fait !

-Vraiment?

-En premier. Vous les avez poussés à le détesté. C'est votre faute s'il en est là aujourd'hui, je vous déteste !

-Oui et c'est pour ça que je suis ton meilleur ami et James ton petit copain, c'est parce que tu nous détestes.

-Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami !

-Tu n'es plus la sienne.

Reculant sur le sol jusqu'au mur du château, loin des escaliers, elle remonta à nouveau ses genoux contre son torse et, croisant ses bras dessus, elle enfonça sa tête entre, laissant les larmes coulés. Sirius vint l'enlacer mais elle ne releva pas la tête, elle ne voulait pas paraître encore plus ridicule. En fait, c'était un peu sa faute… Elle l'avait rejeté. Cette journée-là, lors de leur cinquième année, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de finir leur buse. Plus que jamais, Potter l'avait humilié et elle, impuissante, essayant de le faire s'arrêté…Mais il s'était sentit encore plus humilié qu'on le défende et il l'avait traitée de sang de bourbe. Elle n'avait pas accepté ses excuses… Malgré le fait qu'il soit resté devant la salle des Griffondor pendant un temps infini, elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouté. L'année scolaire avait prit fin et pendant l'été, elle l'avait évité. Ce n'est qu'à la rentrée qu'elle avait réalisé sa connerie en voyant à nouveau le mal qu'on lui faisait mais il était trop tard…

Lily avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour éviter les dégâts, dès le premier jour l'adolescente était allée voir Potter et, d'un ton dur, elle lui avait dit qu'elle acceptait de sortir avec lui si lui et ses amis cessait d'être toujours sur le dos de Severus. Sirius avait protesté mais, pour James, il avait accepté. Quand elle avait croisé Snape après ça, la main dans celle de James, il lui avait lancé un regard dégouté. Elle avait douté, elle s'était dégagé et était allée le voir. Son regard était noir, emplie de rancœur mais elle pouvait voir qu'il avait envi de lui pardonner, où plutôt juste revenir. Mulciber et Avery lui avait dit de les suivre et il avait tourné les talons. Presque tout le monde lui foutait la paix maintenant que Potter avait arrêté mais ça n'arrangeait pas tout.

-D'accord ma Lily, tu as raison il n'en a pas rien à foutre de toi mais avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait, j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi tu t'obstine encore à vouloir être à ses côtés !

La jeune fille finit par le regarder, les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées. Sanglotant, elle répondit :

-Il m'a insulté, remballé, humilié mais je l'ai rejeté ! Et c'est parce que j'étais avec vous, vous avez fait bien pire !

-Oh c'est bon, ça suffit, arrête de comparer !

-Si James te ferait la même chose après que tu l'as rejeté, tu pilerais sur ton égo et tu irais le voir ! À moins que tu sois assez con pour passer ta vie à te demander comment ça serait si tu serais allé le voir !

Sirius se releva et, en haut des escaliers, il fit les cent pas, semblant à la fois énervé et pris au dépourvu. Malgré elle, elle était tombée amoureuse de James. Elle était tombée sous le charme de Sirius et de Remus, même de Peter qui faisait un peu appart par moment. Elle avait découvert une autre part de leur personnalité. Potter restait un con arrogant mais… Comme dirait Severus, elle était tombée dans le panneau. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'elle allait souvent le voir pour le forcer à faire des choses avec elle, comme avant, essayer de le détourner du côté du mal, de la noirceur, de ses connards d'amis. Quand elle réussissait, il se rappelait des maraudeurs et voilà, il se détournait.

-Il est hors de question que je le laisse foutre sa vie en l'air ! Il ne peut pas le rejoindre Siri, tu le sais bien, même toi tu ne le veux pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise bordel, Evans ! D'aller attendre devant les dortoirs des Serpentard comme il l'avait fait pour toi et les harceler pour le voir et lui rentrer dans la tête qu'il doit t'écouter?

Lily le regarda un instant avant d'avoir des yeux brillant et se redressa pour être debout, à côté de son ami, un sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus brillante du monde.

-Mais t'es dingue, je n'étais pas sérieux ! Ce ne sont que des putains de futur mangemort là-bas, tu ne vas pas aller te jeter dans la gueule des serpents !

-Parfaitement !

Son nom fut crié alors quelle disparut derrière les portes du château, bien décidé à rejoindre les cachots pour suivre l'idée de Black à son détriment. Dans quelques semaines, ils partiront de Poudlard, elle se marierait avec James et toutes ses chances seraient perdues. Oui, cela faisait bien huit ans qu'elle le connaissait et elle aurait tout donné pour revoir un de ses sourires et de l'entendre dire qu'il n'irait pas rejoindre les forces du mal. Arrivé à destination, Lily se laissa glisser sur le sol devant la porte puis, assise en indien, elle attendit. On lui lançait plusieurs regards de dégout qu'elle rendait bien volontiers quand, après une heure, on daigna enfin lui adresser la parole.

-Dégage de là Evans, tu n'as pas ta place ici, qui sait se qu'il pourrait arriver à une si jolie fille dans un tel endroit…

-Pas avant d'avoir vu Snape.

-Comme c'est mignon mais il n'en a rien à foutre de toi alors dégage sal sang de bourbe !

-Avery, Mulciber, foutez le camp !

Lily releva la tête violemment vers la voix, faisant s'emmêler un peu ses cheveux de feu. Le visage des deux jeunes hommes paraissait aussi effarer que dégouter et leurs pas frappèrent le sol pour s'éloigner. La jeune femme se leva.

-Sev…

-Quel inconscience de venir ici seule ! Il est où Potter pour te protéger?

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que la Griffondor le tirait dans un couloir vide un peu plus loin. Elle semblait un peu trop à motiver à il ne savait trop quoi et il n'avait pas envie de rester seul avec elle, comme à chaque fois il se sentait faiblir. Lily, il l'aimait depuis qu'il était gamin, il l'aimait comme il n'aimerait jamais personne. Seulement, à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient celle de Potter, ses rêves s'envolaient en éclat. Elle pactisait avec l'ennemi, c'était une cruelle trahison. Souvent, il revenait des années au par avant et l'observait de loin, en cachette. Maintenant, James avait remplacé Pétunia et elle avait vieillit. Elle lui manquait.

-Ne devient pas un larbin du seigneur des ténèbres Sev… J'ai peur de ce que la vie nous apportera et j'ai peur de se qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Ce n'est pas la bonne voix ! Tous ces gens qui se sont moqué de toi, venge toi en leur prouvant qu'ils avaient tort, tu es quelqu'un de bien !

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu t'acharne à croire ces choses ! Fit-il sèchement. Tu n'es rien, tu ne seras jamais rien et je ne te…

-C'est faux ! N'essaie pas ça avec moi Severus, je vois très clair dans ton jeu, enfin ! J'ai appris à te comprendre avec le temps, tu te protège mais en fait, tu te fais du mal ! Tu as besoin de moi !

-Certainement pas !

-Alors moi j'ai besoin de toi !

Il se figea. Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient de larmes contenues et cela lui fit mal. Pourtant, la douleur, il connaissait trop bien alors il sut rester impassible, comme si rien ne le touchait. À son manque de réaction, les mains frêles de l'autre vint s'abattre sur son torse en même temps que ses larmes venaient mouillés sa robe. Doucement, il releva le visage doux de Lily puis l'embrassa et partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius la trouva perdue et bouleverser au beau milieu d'un couloir, touchant ses lèvres. Sans rien dire, il la prit par les épaules et la tira jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Ainsi, les années passèrent comme on les connaissait et, à jamais, Severus garda le gout des lèvres de Lily sur sa bouche et sa voix suppliante dans son cœur.

**Fin**


End file.
